


One Jump Ahead

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Written by the awesome Dragonfruit Novia)What happens when you put Sonic and co in the Arabian desert? You get songfic shenanigans
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. I'd Blame His Parents (Except He Hasn't Got 'Em)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the incredibly cool Dragonfruit for asking me to put this up - they're awesome and deserve all the kudos. Hope you enjoy!

Two young boy mobians stood on top of a building, looking down at the bazaar for a target. One was a hedgehog, blue with green eyes. He wore a light purple vest that was open in the front and had no sleeves. His pants were a white and slightly baggy, allowing for him to run easier. He wore no shoes.

His accomplice was a fox, with baby blue eyes and - what most would consider "strange" or "freakish" - two rather furry tails. His clothes were rather similar to the hedgehog, with a hole in the pants for his tails and his pants were rolled up. The vest was a light blue, like his eyes, and his pants were black.

The bazaar was filled with hustle and bustle, mobians and humans meandering around the stalls, buying items and the vendors called out, hoping to draw attention to their goods.

"Bread stand, 3:00."

"Vender distracted?"

"Yup."

"Let's do this."

The two jumped onto the canopy, still unnoticed by the vendor. The hedgehog managed to grab a loaf of bread but as the fox grabbed one, the vendor turned back around and saw the theft.

"Hey, let go of that!"

"Oops…"

The two boys are quick to jump to the next canopy, which starts to draw more attention to them unfortunately.

The guards had began to chase them as they jumped to the ground. The guards all appeared to be jackals, except the captain who was an echidna.

_Gotta keep,_

_One jump ahead of the bread line,_

_One swing ahead of the sword._

The boys darted down an alley, both dodging flawlessly as the guards tried to cut them off and slice them in half. In sync, the boys pulled the guards' hats over their eyes and jumped over them.

"Sorry guys! Better luck next time!"

_I steal only what I can't afford,_

_That's everything!_

The two scale up a building only to find three guards on top.

_One jumps ahead of the lawmen._

_That's all, and that's no joke._

They darted to the side and jumped to the next roof, the guards chasing after.

_These guys don't appreciate I'm broke!_

The guards shouted at them.

"Riffraffs!"

"Street rats!"

"Scoundrels!"

An object went flying past the two, they didn't pay attention to it enough to figure out what it was, just to avoid it.

"Take that!"

The hedgehog decided to call back to them.

"Just a little snack, guys!"

The guards didn't respond kindly.

"Rip him open and take it back guys!"

_I can take a hint,_

_Gotta face the facts_

The boys swung into a window for a building.

"You're my only friend, Tails."

An eye roll. "You sure the guards aren't too? They seem awfully friendly."

Finally looking at the room they ended up in, there were several girls in silk clothing, each with a different color theme. Three smiled and walked over.

"Oh, it's sad, Sonic's hit the bottom, He's become a one-man rise in crime."

The girls danced him farther into the room while Tails stood there with a huff. The lady who owned the building came into the room with a broom.

"I'd blame his parents except he hasn't got 'em."

The lady swung the broom at Sonic, who dodged and moved back over to the window with Tails.

"Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat, tell you about it when I got the time."

Sonic attempted to quickly flirt before Tails pulled him out the window and the two landed on a sack of hay.

They quickly slipped out of the hay and began to run again, guards having spotted them again.

_One jump ahead of the slowpokes._

_One skip ahead of my doom._

The two leapt over a guy who was walking on coals. The guards weren't as fortunate as burnt their feet on the coals.

_Next time gonna use the nom de plume._

_One jump ahead of the hitmen._

_One hit ahead of the flock._

_I think I'll take a stroll around the block._

The boys made it to another street filled with sheep. They quickly utilized the sheep to hop on and outran the guards that were behind them. This street had more stalls.

Tails spotted an interesting contraption and tried to grab it.

"Stop, thief!"

"Vandal!"

Sonic grabbed Tails and pulled him away.

"Tails!"

"Scandal!"

The two ran again, and the guards trapped them in a doorway.

Sonic put his hands up slightly.

"Let's not be too hasty."

A lady opened the door and looked at the boys with a smirk. "Still I think they're rather tasty."

The boys then jumped up as the lady closed the door and the guards all tried to tackle them.

Sonic decided to yell at them as he ran backwards.

"Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat, otherwise we'd get along!"

A response came from in front of him.

"Wrong!"

"Pay attention!" Tails grabbed Sonic and dragged him over to the stairs on the side of a building.

_One hop ahead of the hoofbeats._

_One hop ahead of the hump._

Several guards came down the steps and Sonic pulled Tails with him into a window.

_One trick ahead of disaster._

Sonic winked at Tails. "They're quick, but I'm much faster."

Tails rolled his eyes again and grabbed a rug as they ran to the window on the other side of the room.

_Here goes,_

_Better throw my hand in,_

_Wish me happy landing,_

_All I gotta do is jump!_

The boys jumped out the window, using the rug to angle their trajectory as the guards tried to grab them.

The guards fell out the window and into a stack of hay.

The boys managed to get to a back alley where no one could see them and Tails twisted his tails and grabbed Sonic.

He brought them both safely to the ground.

"Nice job little buddy."

A sigh. "Sonic, please try to be more careful when they are chasing us. They almost got us."

"But they didn't."

The two walked a little before finding a nice spot to sit down, each having their loaf of bread in hand.

As the boys were ready to begin to eat, they noticed two young kids were huddled in a corner, looking hungry. The older, a female cat mobian, was trying to comfort the younger, a male hedgehog mobian.

The girl had purple fur, with a rather dirty and torn dress. It was stitched together, most of the fabric being various shades of purple.

The hedgehog was silver, with a small vest and pants in the same shape as the girl's dress. It was also stitched together, made of various purple fabrics.

The boys shared a look and went over to the kids. They looked up, both with a fearful look. Sonic and Tails both gave a gentle smile before kneeling down and breaking their loaves in half. They offered a half to the two kids.

The younger grabbed first, taking the one offered by Tails. The older mobian still looked suspicious.

"Hey, it's fine. You don't plan to harm you. You both looked like you needed some food." Sonic reassured her.

Seeing her brother eat and Tails already eating his, she carefully took the half from Sonic and stared at it.

"Don't stare too hard, it's better to just eat it." Sonic took a bite into his.

The girl finally gave in and dug into her loaf.

They say there, silent, as they ate.


	2. Diamonds in the Rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggman makes an appearance! What could he be planning?

Sonic and Tails made their way to their hideout. The closest thing to a home that they had as it neared nightfall. At the same time, a human riding on horseback sped across the desert.

This human wore a cloak, to conceal his features from prying eyes.

It was an hour later and the sun had set before the human reached his destination. Waiting there, are two contraptions he built. One was more circular in shape and red. The other was squared and yellow.

As the human brought the horse to a stop, a parrot flew out of his cloak and landed on his shoulder.

"You ever hear of a shower?"

"Quiet Infinite. Now, Orbot, Cubot, did you find it?"

"We did, doctor."

"Good, very good. Hand it over. 

The 'robot' - as the doctor had called it- reached its arm up and deposited a metallic beetle into the human's hand. It was only half, with a piece to interlock its matching half.

Infinite dropped the other half on the beetle into the doctor's other hand.

"Finally, the keys to the cave of wonder."

He put the two pieces together. It appeared to spark to life and it shot into the air, flying away.

"After it!"

The two robots quickly jumped onto the back of the horse and they were off.

The chase didn't last long.

The beetle stopped and hovered before separating into two pieces and landed in the sand.

The doctor slowed the horse to a stop again and the robots got off the horse.

The sand shuddered and rose, taking the shape of a tiger with red eyes.

"WHO DARES DISTURB MY SLUMBER?"

"I am Doctor Ivo Robotnik, otherwise known as Advisor Eggman to the royal family."

"ONLY THE DIAMONDS IN THE ROUGH MAY ENTER."

The mouth gaped open, revealing stairs in place of the tongue.

"Orbot, Cubot, go in."

"Are you su-"

"Just obey orders!"

The two robots approached the entrance.

As soon as they entered the cave entrance slammed shut as they were never the ones meant to enter.

The two halves of the beetle slide from the sand as it sank back into the desert.

"Hmm. A shame really. Guess I'll have to make new ones."

Infinite flew to the beetle halves and picked them up in his claws.

"Who the hell even knows what that thing meant by 'diamonds in the rough'!"

"I have a hunch. Let us hurry back to the castle."

Back in the city, Sonic sat awake in his and Tails' hideout.

"Riffraffs, street rat?" A scoff. "I don't buy that."

He looked to Tails, who was peacefully sleeping.

"If only they looked a little closer."

Sonic out the window, the desert city on display.

"Would they see some poor boys? No siree. Just like everyone else."

Sonic took a deep breath and released it, turning back around and walking to his small make-shift bed. 

"They'd find out there is so much more to us."


	3. Stupid Princes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad flashbacks and rising pressure to marry...oh dear!

Tails noticed first. "Sonic, something's happening on the main road."

The two moved into the crowd to find a small group had arrived in the city.

Most of them were simple guards while the person at the head appeared to be of much higher standing.

He was a hawk, with green feathers and extravaganza white silk clothing. His posture and clothes seemed to scream filthy rich. He had a smirk that spread across his face.

The two kids from before, the cat and the hedgehog weaved through the crowd and past the boys. The small silver hedgehog ran out of the crowd and in front of the small procession, scaring the horses.

"Why you little-"

The hawk pulled out a whip and rose it above his head.

"Learn your place!"

Sonic dove out of the crowd and grabbed the boy, pulling them both out of the way of the whip. Tails had grabbed the cat as she tried to rush out of the crowd.

Sonic was quick to usher the boy back into the crowd, out of harm's way before turning his attention to the hawk.

"For as rich as you appear to be, you could at least afford some manners."

"And what does a street rat like you know about manners. Don't make me laugh."

The hawk swings his whip and it hits Sonic in the chest, sending him backwards into a mud puddle.

The crowd begins to roar with laughter as Tails bits his lip, wanting to call out but knowing it would be better to keep his mouth shut as a memory flashed in his mind.

_"Tails, stay out of this! Run!"_

_"So, the little freak thinks he can stand up for someone? You can barely stand up for yourself!"_

_Laughter._

_"I'm sorry Tails. Next time I get into trouble, don't involve yourself. I don't want you to get hurt again."_

The little girl pulled on Tails hand and he looked down at her.

"The kind man and my brother will be alright, right?"

Tails smiled and nodded. "Of course!"

The small procession made their way to the castle and the crowd began to disperse.

Sonic picked himself up out of the mud puddle as the small boy, Tails, and the girl ran over to him.

"I'm sorry mister…"

Sonic ruffled the boy's quills. "Nah, don't worry about it."

The girl stepped up to Sonic. "Thank you for protecting my brother."

"Of course kid."

"Come on, we should probably get the mud cleaned out of your quills."

Sonic sighed. "Yeah, really not looking forward to that."

The two kids thanked Sonic and Tails again before they ran off and the two boys went another way.

It wasn't long after this that snobby prince was chased out of the castle.

A black hedgehog with red stripes marched into the garden, where the prince had run from.

The hedgehog wore gold laced slippers, white silk pants that were gold laced, a matching top, and a large hat that could be viewed similar as a crown.

His eyes caught a glimpse of pink and he began to march in that direction.

He found who he was looking for. A pink hedgehog, wearing a blue gold laced dress. She was sitting on the side of a fountain, petting a tiger who purred at the attention.

"Amy!"

"Hello father, what brings you out here?"

"You know exactly why. You scared off another suitor again."

"I didn't like him. And Cream didn't either. Right Cream?"

Cream gave a rumble in response.

"Amy, you need to choose a suitor. The law states-"

"That I must be married by my 18th birthday. I know but it's wrong. Why must I marry if I'm not ready?"

"It is the law and you must follow it. Stop scaring off suitors and you might actually find one you like."

"But-"

"No buts. Give the next one who comes a chance."

With that, the sultan walked away.

Amy clenched her fists as soon as her father was out of earshot.

"I hate the law! Why must I be forced to marry?! Why can't I have my own say?!"

Cream rubbed up against her leg.

"You know what? I'll run away. Nobody can tell me what I can or can't do."

With that, her plan began to form.

At the same time, the ring the sultan usually wore was stolen.


	4. A Thrilling Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy sneaks out of the palace and meets a duo of thieving brothers.

Amy had a cloak to cover her so she wouldn't be recognized, the only parts that could be seen were her hands and face.

She had looked into the guards' patrol schedule and knew none would be passing by the area she chose to use to escape. The tree had branches that extended out past the wall and would make for an easy escape.

Cream had a sad face. 

"You have to stay here Cream, I can't get you out with me."

Amy began to climb the tree, with Cream using her head to give Amy the extra boost she needed to climb the tree.

Amy smiled down to Cream before she disappeared to the other side of the wall.

At the same time as Amy's escape, in a secret room in the castle, something was happening.

"Wonderful job Infinite! I presume you didn't get caught?"

"What do you take me for, an amateur? Of course no one noticed."

"Good, good, everything is going to plan then."

Infinite handed the man the ring, which held a rather large diamond on it.

The man this time was without a cloak. He wore a long robe, black as night, that had a red lace along the sleeves, front, and circled the bottom. He wore a black hat, matching his robe, to signify his position as the royal advisor.

He plucked the diamond of the ring and placed it on a slot on a contraction.

"Perfect. Infinite, pull the lever."

"Why don't you do it yourself?"

Still, Infinite flew over and pulled down on the lever, and the contraction began to move.

Electricity began to build and soon an image appeared on the diamond, one of two mobians. A two tailed fox and a blue hedgehog.

"Perfect. Even if I only can get one, it'll work. Come Infinite, I have a plan."

While one's plan was beginning to start, the plans of another certain princess were already in motion.

Amy walked through the bazaar with wonder and amazement. Though she was the princess, she never really left the castle before. The noise, the smell, it was overwhelming.

It was everything she hoped for and more.

She walked over to a stall which had apples. She reached for one but her wrist was grabbed. A burly man who ran the stall glared down at her.

"Do you have money to pay for that?"

Amy realized she forgot to grab any money before she escaped.

"No but I can ask the sultan-"

"The sultan? I'll teach you what happens to thieves!"

He pulled out a sword and before Amy could say anything, a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"I've been looking for you! Hold on sir. My sister didn't mean that. She can be a bit looney."

A whisper. "Play along."

"You see, she seems to think our brother is the sultan."

A young fox looked at the boy who was behind her, she couldn't see who he was though yet.

The man seemed surprised too, having let go of her wrist.

Amy was frozen for a second before she decided that this was the best option. She dropped to her knees and bowed to the kit.

"Oh wise and magnificent sultan."

The kit played along as well, acting like he was basking in the attention. 

Hands gently pulled her back up.

"Let's go sis, time to go see the doctor."

The person behind her began to direct her to away, the kit following after. They began to pass a horse.

She decided to make their act more compelling.

"Hello doctor."

"No no, that's not the doctor we need to see."

He steered her around the horse as an apple fell from out of the kit's tail.

"Thieves! Stop them!"

The boy grabbed her arm and began to run and she finally got to see who was helping her.

He was a mobian hedgehog, like her, and he was blue. As he looked back to see if his companion was following, she say his eyes. They were a vibrant green. A more beautiful shade than any she had ever seen.

_'Enough of that Amy, you just meet the dude. Even if he is trying to help me.'_

He pulled her behind as they tried to escape the guards. They ended up on a roof top, the next roof, a jump too far for the average person.

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

The kit looked worried and slightly annoyed. "We don't have time for this!"

Amy looked eyes with the vibrant green.

"Yes."

She yelped as she was suddenly picked up and before she could fully process what was going on, they had jumped.

She could see the guards reach the edge of the other building as they landed.

After that, they didn't encounter any more guards.

The boys lead her to what appeared to be a hideout.

"Well, thank you for save me. Both of you."

"Eh, don't worry about it."

The kit seemed to unravel his tail?

_'Oh my, he has two tails.'_

Two apples were dropped into hedgehog's hands that were previously hidden by the Kit's tails. A third was still in the kit's hands.

The two seemed to have a short conversation, ending with the hedgehog walking towards her. The kit turned his head.

He looked like he was mad at the hedgehog or maybe jealous? But of what?

The hedgehog handed her an apple.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem."

They ate the apples in silence for a moment.

"You looked like you were new to the bazaar."

"Was it that obvious?"

"Kind of. You looked like you needed some help."

Amy decided to change the subject.

"So, is this where you both live?"

"Yeah, it's not much, but it's good enough. Besides, it has a wonderful view of the palace."

Amy grimaced slightly. "Oh that's lovely."

The boy sat next to Amy. "I wonder what it would be like to live there. Servants who can tend to your every need."

"People who tell you what to do and where to go."

"It'd have to be better than this. Stealing food just to survive."

"I'm just so-"

"I feel so-"

_"Trapped."_

The two looked at each other.

"Sonic, guards!"

"What?!"

The echidna led the rest of the guards.

"We've got you now you street rats!"

"Tails, emergency plan."

"Roger."

Tails got to the window as Sonic tried to grab something, a memento from when he met Tails. He felt hands roughly grab him.

"Tails, get out of here!"

"But Sonic."

Amy looked at the boys.

"You will leave them be."

"A little _girl_ thinks she can boss us around."

"That is an order from the princess." Amy pulled off her hood, revealing who she truly was.

"You're a princess?"

The guards bowed.

"I'm sorry Princess Amy, but I was ordered to bring them in by the Royal Advisor."

Sonic's eyes widened, realizing what was going to happen.

"Tails, go NOW!"

Before any of the guards could make a move towards him, Tails leaped out the window.

With only one of the boys in hand and a princess as an unexpected bonus, the guards made their way back to the castle.


	5. Dungeons Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic commits a jailbreak! It seems like the doctor's plans have reached the next phase, as well...

Amy and Sonic had been escorted different ways. Sonic, to the dungeon and Amy, back to the castle.

It took a while before Amy could find the royal advisor, given that her father gave her an immense scolding. But she looked like she was on a warpath when she found him.

"Ah, Princess Amy, to what do I owe the pleasure of you seeking me out?"

"The boys you wanted arrested. There is one in the dungeon and I want him released immediately."

"Oh, I'm sorry Princess. After we had learned of your disappearance, we thought they had kidnapped you. The other boy will be left alone but I'm afraid the other has already been… Executed."

"You…. That can't be…."

"I'm sorry Princess…"

She ran off, failing to see the grin that spread across the doctor's face.

In the dungeons, Sonic wasn't exactly having a pleasant time.

He was chained to a wall, his feet barely touching the ground.

A bit of light filtered in from above via a window.

He sighed.

"Wish they could've at least lowered the chains a bit more. This is starting to get uncomfortable."

"Sonic?"

A call came from above.

"Tails? Tails! I'm down here!"

"Sonic, thank goodness I found you! I got the keys for your cuffs."

"I knew you would. Any ideas on how to get me out?"

"I could toss you down the keys so you can try to unlock them."

"Worth a shot."

After a couple minutes, Tails tossed down the keys, which landed perfectly in his cuffed hand.

The problem lied in Sonic's inability to unlock the cuffs. The keys clattered to the floor.

"Well, that didn't work. You think you can find a way in Tails?"

"The only way I saw was the main entrance and there are guards in front of it."

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance?"

A voice said, hidden in the shadows of the dungeon.

"Who said that?"

A figure stepped out, they appeared old, wearing ragged clothes. But the voice seemed…. Off.

"I did. Seems you are in quite the pickle."

Sonic stared, slightly suspicious. "And why should it matter to you?"

"You seem like a young man with lots of life left in him, not to mention vigor, hopes, and wishes. I'm just an old bag of bones at this point. Maybe you could do the one thing I never could."

"And what's that?"

"It's known as the Cave of Wonders. They say only a select few have been able to enter. There is a treasure unlike any other that lies within. A lamp. A very special lamp. No one is quite sure of what it does but they believe it grants wishes. Anything you desire."

"Anything?"

The old man has wobbled over and picked up the keys at this point.

"Anything."

He reached up and began to unlock the chains.

"It takes a key to find it and an even more special person to enter."

"And how do you expect me to find it?"

"I suspected I found the key a long time ago. Shame I never got to use it."

Sonic was then flat-footed on the floor as both of the chains were unlocked. The old man held his hand out, something in his closed fist. Sonic put his hand underneath and a gold beetle, in two pieces fell into his hand.

"Now the next problem is how am I supposed to get out of here."

"That's not a problem either."

He hobbled over to one of the walls and pushed a brick, revealing a secret hallway.

Sonic approached and looked through, seeing a long tunnel.

"Thanks, but are you sure you'll be fine here?"

"Of course. Don't have much time anyway. Maybe I'll leave or maybe I won't.

Sonic thanked the old man and began to run down the tunnel, eager to _finally_ get out.

What Sonic failed to see was the old man start to smoke and break, components visible for anyone to see.


	6. Genie of the Lamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems Sonic and Tails have found themselves in a cave. Luckily, a new friend is there to help.

Tails had managed to meet up with Sonic at the end of the tunnel, which had led to outside of the city. The sun had fallen and the air was cool.

"Do you really believe that guy?"

Sonic held the beetle parts in his hand.

"Only one way to find out."

He connected the pieces and the beetle flew upwards out of his hands. The two shared a look before the beetle took off. The two followed closely behind. Sonic running across the sand and Tails flying just above him.

The boys had a much easier time keeping pace than any horse. The boys were fast, faster than most normal mobians or humans.

It was almost an hour before the beetle stopped and split again, falling into the sand. Before the boys could get closer to investigate, the sand began to rise and the beetle halves became red.

The sand rose and rose, taking the shape of a tiger. The two could only stand in awe.

"WHO DARE DISTURBS MY SLUMBER?"

Sonic was the first to snap out of it. "I'm Sonic and my brother is Tails."

"YOU MAY ENTER. ONLY TAKE THE LAMP, TOUCH NOTHING ELSE."

The jaw dropped and stairs formed. 

The two boys slowly made their way to the entrance and slowly made their way in. The sand felt solid beneath their feet as they descended the staircase.

It felt like an eternity as they descended but they finally reached the bottom.

It opened up to a chamber, full of gold and jewels galore.

"Wow…"

"Remember, we are only supposed to grab the lamp."

"Yeah, yeah, I remember."

The two began to make their way deeper in, looking around.

They were on edge though. For the amount of time they had spent on the streets, they could recognize the sensation of being watched anywhere.

They would catch something out of the corners of their eyes. It was definitely quick.

The only thing they could clearly make out that it was purple.

When they had tried to turn to catch the person, the only thing there was a carpet that definitely wasn't there before.

It took less than a minute after for Tails to figure it out. He had turned around quickly and fell out of shock.

_The carpet was moving._ And it hid after Tails spotted it, but not very well.

Sonic turned after hearing Tails fall and was amazed.

"Wow…"

"Sonic, is that…."

"Yeah."

Sonic moved closer slowly. "It's alright, we won't hurt you. You can come out."

The carpet slowly came out, imitating a human in the way it walked.

The carpet was on the larger side, purple with intricate patterns woven throughout.

"You're a magic carpet, right?"

It did what looked to be a slow nod.

"That's so cool!"

It's demeanor changed, from the shy and nervous to a more excited and hopeful.

As Tails stood back up, it flew around Sonic and then Tails, ruffling their clothing from the little bit of wind stirred up.

"You're larger than any carpet I've seen before and the first that's magic. I've got it! How about we call you Big?"

The carpet gave what appeared to be a nod.

Tails decided to step in. "Do you know where there is a lamp by any chance?"

This time it nodded vigorously and nudged both the boys before flying in front of the boys, gesturing for them to follow.

It led them out of the treasure hall they were in, through a cave system.

At the end, it opened up to reveal a large room, a lake with a small island in the middle. The island had a mass that reached skyward, stairs to reach the top.

There were rocks that created a path above the water that led to the stairs.

"Tails, you stay down here."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Sonic quicky ran across the rocks, not wanting to be above the water longer than he needed to.

It was at this moment Tails noticed a contraption off to the side. He slowly began to approach it.

Sonic was reaching the top when Big noticed that Tails was about to grab the contraption, it grabbed onto Tails, trying to pull him back.

Sonic reached the top, finding a golden lamp. It didn't look like much.

"Jeez, is this all it is? Hey, Tails-"

Sonic turned to see Tails almost touching the contraption.

"TAILS, NO!"

But it was too late as Tails picked it up.

_"INFIDELS, YOU HAVE TOUCHED THE FORBIDDEN TREASURE!"_

Everything began to shake and right after Tails replaced the contraption, it melted. Tails yelped and jumped back.

_"NOW YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!"_

Sonic began to run down the stairs but the flattened into a slide. The ground lurched upwards and Sonic went into the air. He landed on his back on the slide, unable to stop. The slide ended and he was thrown towards the lava that the water had turned into.

He was suddenly caught and he laughed.

"Thanks for the save Tails."

"Don't thank me yet, I don't even know if I can get us out of here."

Suddenly, Big was beneath them.

"You think you can get us out Big?"

The carpet nodded and Tails dropped Sonic and himself onto the carpet.

Big flew them through the cave system they came from, the lava coming in a wave behind them. Rocks fell from the ceiling, threatening to hit them.

They managed to make it out into the main treasure room, flying fast towards the exit.

Spurts of lava shot up as they weaved around them.

"Almost there!"

A rock landed on the carpet, throwing Sonic and Tails off. Sonic managed to grab onto the remaining little bit of stairs while Tails landed on the small platform left with Big, who had become trapped under the rock.

There was a person in a cloak at the entrance.

"Seems you got yourself into trouble again."

The voice was the same as the old man from the dungeon.

"Help me!"

"Give me the lamp and I'll help."

"Ugh, fine!"

Sonic lifted the lamp up to the old man and realized a little too late that the hand that grabbed the lamp wasn't one of skin and bones. He set the lamp near him on the ground, far enough out of Sonic's reach.

"Why thank you _rat, _I'll have to reward you for this."__

__The cloaked man pulled a dagger out._ _

__"I hope you've said your goodbyes!"_ _

__Before he could strike, a fist from a certain kit punched the man in his face. As he fell backwards from the impact, Sonic fell too._ _

__"Tails!"_ _

__"Sonic!"_ _

__His tails swished and he leaped back into the crumbling cave._ _

__On the platform, Big struggled to escape under the rock and seeing Sonic begin to fall brought out enough vigor that it was able to escape the rock._ _

__Big flew upwards as Sonic fell down and Tails chased after._ _

__The entrance was sealed._ _

__The cloaked man sat up, and began to laugh._ _

__"Finally, I have the lamp and those two are dead! Ha! Those fools. Wait… Where's the lamp?!"_ _

__He screamed in outrage, infuriated his plan had failed but unaware a new one would be able to form._ _

__Below the surface, the trio landed on the ground. The lava had dispersed like it was never there in the first place._ _

__The brothers hugged, happy the other was alive._ _

__After a few minutes, they parted and took full note of their surroundings._ _

__"Well, we're trapped."_ _

__"Oh jeez Sonic, I couldn't tell from the obvious lack of an exit."_ _

__Sonic rolled his eyes. "It would be nice to have that 'wish-granting' lamp right about now."_ _

__"Oh, you mean this 'wish-granting' lamp?"_ _

__Tails revealed from his tails that he had snatched the lamp._ _

__"Didn't feel right to leave it up there with that creep."_ _

__"Tails, have I ever told you that you're the greatest brother ever?"_ _

__Tails handed the lamp to Sonic._ _

__"Just gotta figure out how it works though. Wait, there's writing on the side. It's so covered in grime though._ _

__Sonic used his wrist to try to rub the grime off._ _

__Instead, the lamp started to shake and a mist appeared, rising up and taking shape, it appeared menacing._ _

__A female voice was heard._ _

__"Ten thousand years in the cave of wonder-"_ _

__Her features became clear. She appeared to be a bat mobian, with a black tail where her legs should be. There was a black cloth with a pink heart in the center wrapped around her waist and a black top that was rather revealing. A gold cuff was on each wrist._ _

__"-will give you such a creak in the neck."_ _

__She smiled at the two boys and the carpet, her eyes held a bit of a playful glint._ _

__"It's nice to finally be out of there. Mind telling me your names?"_ _

__"Sonic."_ _

__"I'm Tails."_ _

__"Hmmm. You both seem much smaller than my last master…"_ _

__Sonic looked confused but Tails had a look of realization._ _

__"Master?"_ _

__"Wait a second, you're a genie!"_ _

__She winked, "Congratulations, looks like we have a winner. Rouge the genie, at your command. So what is it you wish of me? I am here to grant 'em."_ _

__"You can actually grant wishes?"_ _

__"Three of them to be exact. And no wishing for extra wishes. That'd just be unfair."_ _

__"Tails, I think I might be dreaming."_ _

__Rouge smirked. "Master, I don't think you realize what you've got here. So why don't you just ruminate whilst I illuminate the possibilities."_ _

__Music mysteriously started playing as Rouge waved her hand._ _

__"Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves, Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales."_ _

__With the snap of a finger, bandits surrounded the boys with swords and began to close in._ _

__"But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeve you got a brand of magic never fails."_ _

__The bandits disappeared and Rouge was in front of them, their size instead of the towering stature she was before._ _

__"You've got some power in your corner now."_ _

__She slide between the two boys and but her arms on their shoulders._ _

__"Some heavy ammunition in your camp."_ _

__A burst of color blasted in the air in front of them._ _

__"You've got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo, and how?"_ _

__Rouge disappeared at the lamp appeared floating in front of them, Rouge popping out of the top._ _

__"All you gotta do is rub that lamp."_ _

__She winked and tapped the lamp._ _

__"And I'll say, Mr. Sonic sir what will you pleasure be?"_ _

__The lamp disappeared and the boys were suddenly sitting at a restaurant table. Rouge was in front of them in a waiter outfit, a notepad and pencil in hand._ _

__"Let me take your order, jot it down, you ain't never had a friend like me."_ _

__She sat on the edge of the table._ _

__"Life is your restaurant and I'm your maitre d'."_ _

__The table disappeared and Rouge was next to Sonic, in her outfit from before._ _

__"C'mon whisper what it is you want, you ain't never had a friend like me."_ _

__Rouge moved to be in front of the boys again and bowed slightly._ _

__"Yes I pride myself on service. You're the boss, the king, the shah."_ _

__A throne appeared between them and Big was waving a fan._ _

__"Say what you wish. It's yours, true dish. How about a little more baklava?"_ _

__A tray appeared in Rouge's hand while two columns grew out of the ground behind her._ _

__"Have some of column A, try all of column B."_ _

__The throne and columns disappeared and Rouge was behind Sonic, with her arms on his shoulders._ _

__"I'm in the mood to help you dude. You ain't never had a friend like me."_ _

__Rouge was in front of the boys once again._ _

__"Can your friends do this?"_ _

__Seven emeralds of different colors appeared behind Rouge and spun in a circle._ _

__"Can your friends do that?"_ _

__With a swipe of her hand, the emeralds began to circle the boys._ _

__"Can your friends pull this out of their little hat?"_ _

__A top hat had appeared in Rouge's hand and pulled a much larger emerald out of it._ _

__"Can your friends go poof?"_ _

__The emeralds disappeared and in their place was dancers._ _

__"Well looky here. Can your friends go abracadabra, let 'er rip and then make the sucker disappear?"_ _

__The dancers vanish and Rouge was in front of the boys again._ _

__"So doncha sit there slack jaw, buggy eyed, I'm here to answer all your midday prayers."_ _

__She winked as a certificate appeared in her hand, the other beneath it._ _

__"You got me bona fide, certified. You got a genie for your chare d'affaires. I've got a powerful urge to help you out so what-cha wish? I really wanna know."_ _

__The certificate disappeared as Rouge seemed to grab something in Sonic's ear. She pulled and a paper with writing came out._ _

__"Got a list that's three miles long, no doubt."_ _

__She dropped the paper and the lamp appeared in her hand._ _

__"All you gotta do is rub like so and oh Mr. Sonic sir, have a wish or two or three."_ _

__The lamp was gone as Rouge held up her hand, putting up fingers to the lyrics._ _

__"I'm on the job, you big nabob. You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend."_ _

__With a wave to one direction, elephants that were dancing appeared._ _

__"You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend."_ _

__In the other direction, camels that were dancing appeared._ _

__"You ain't never."_ _

__More animals dancing appeared._ _

__"Ever."_ _

__Jewels and gold galore flooded the floor._ _

__"Had a."_ _

__Colorful lights like fireworks bursted in the air._ _

__"Friend like me~!"_ _

__The boys were in awe._ _

__"You ain't never had a friend like me."_ _

__Everything vanished and Rouge was sitting on a rock in front of the boys, looking at her nails._ _

__"So what'll it be master?"_ _

__"You're going to grant us any three wishes we want?"_ _

__"Well, there are some exceptions. A few provisos so to speak."_ _

__Curious, Tails decided to ask, "And what are those?"_ _

__"Rule one, I can't kill anyone, not actually fun thing to do so don't ask. Rule two, I can't make anyone fall in love. And rule three, can't bring anyone back from the dead. It's not a lovely sight. Rather stick to jewels. Other than that, your wish is my command."_ _

__Tails and Sonic both began to think before they shared a look._ _

__"Provisos, you mean limitations? On wishes?"_ _

__"Some genie you are. She probably can't even get us out of this cave. Come on Tails, let's find out own way out."_ _

__Rouge stood up, legs having formed. She wore black pants and her shoes were also black with pink hearts at the toes._ _

__"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold it right there. You rubbed my lamp, you summoned me, and now you say you're leaving? Nope. I don't think so. You're getting your wishes. So get on the carpet. Now."_ _

__She looked rather mad now and the boys, surprised at the outburst, got onto Big._ _

__Rouge hopped on. Exits in case of emergency are everywhere, please keep your hands and feet on the carpet at all times. And away we go!"_ _

__They shot up, bursting through the ceiling of the cave and out through the sand. Flying out over the desert._ _


End file.
